Enredos de alta mar
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: El mar es su pasión, pero dentro de este se guardan diversidad de historias y aventuras, Inuyasha deberá unir fuerzas con Aome para deshacerse de Naraku y su ambición por un tesoro resguardado por la flota de Aome. Cap.5 Arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, como me fascinan las historias de piratas pues me puse a imaginar una trama algo extraña y me salio este fic, espero les guste porque lo que mi mente les tiene preparado será bueno (al menos eso dijeron mis papás) en fin los que tienen la última palabra son ustedes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se sentía tan bien cuando la brisa le golpeaba su bronceada piel y le mecía su cabellera plateada con gracia y dulzura, aspiro delicadamente el aroma que emanaba de aquel gigantesco lugar, las olas chocaban suavemente contra la cubierta de aquel enorme barco

Sus ojos dorados se guiaban por la resplandeciente luz de la única estrella en el firmamento que puede guiar a cualquier marinero y en su caso pirata, a pesar de que su barco no lo aparentaba lo era y aquella imagen era una de las mejores trampas que poseían para abordar los barcos más grandes que transportaban el oro, pero últimamente habían tenido muy pocas oportunidades debido a que según rumores de otros piratas y marineros un nuevo barco se había hecho presente en su territorio

Según contaban las historias, el barco era uno de los más hermosos y elegantes que se pudieran ver, las personas que se encontraban en él a simple vista parecían pasajeros de la alta sociedad, sin embargo al aproximarse lo suficiente se podía sentir como del barco contrario salían pequeñas hachas que atracaban el barco con el suyo, después de eso cientos de piratas abordaban el navío y lo saqueaban completamente

Según comentaban el jefe de aquellos viles y desquiciados piratas era por demás atemorizante, pero a pesar de todo prohibía que tocasen a algún niño o mujer, las mujeres decían que era uno de los sujetos más delicados y agraciados que ellas hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer pero fuese cierto o no, lo único cierto era que nadie jamás le había visto el rostro y mucho menos a sus almirantes

El sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver la mirada hacía la persona que se acercaba tranquilamente a él, si bien era cierto que era muy guapo también se le conocía por no tener misericordia con nadie, pero en algo coincidía con el comandante del barco rival a él tampoco le gustaba que se aprovecharán de las mujeres y los niños por lo que les tenía prohibido a su tripulación el contacto físico con alguno de ellos – Vaya, vaya así que ahora andas tan pensativo que se te olvido comer – dijo al tiempo que su lengua emitía un pequeño chasquido

Sonrió al observar que a pesar de los años, su amigo jamás dejaba de impresionarlo demostrándole que aún lo conocía, ya hacía dos años que le acompañaba pero a pesar de que estuvieron separados por cinco años, jamás dejaban de conocerse – Veo que mi ausencia te preocupo – era increíble pero solamente con él podía dejarse ser tal como era y su amigo no hacía nada para evitarlo al contrario lo invitaba a que fuera así, así como él lo era con él – No te imaginas cuanta falta me hiciste en el almuerzo – bromeó mientras sus ojos azul rey se posaban sobre el horizonte que no marcaba el final del majestuoso señor marino

Rió al notar a que rumbo deseaba llegar su amigo – yo también te extrañe pero sabes que debes guardar la postura frente a la tripulación y especialmente frente a Kouga no querrás que nos delate o sí – a pesar de toda esa forma de distraerlo tan peculiar que tenía no podía desviar de su mente la idea de quien fuera el capitán de aquel extraño barco – Lo siento Inuyasha pero te notó un poco distante, es por lo del barco ¿cierto? – Preguntó al tiempo que volvía a posar sus ojos sobre la imponente figura del susodicho – Así es Miroku y por más que intento averiguar más de ellos simplemente, nadie sabe – comentó molesto, quería saber más de ellos y en especial de su capitán pero nada lo orientaba hacia ellos – tranquilo Inuyasha verás que solamente son rumores – sabía que talvez con eso lo relajaría

Desde pequeño adoraba el mar, su padre había sido un gran marinero pero su madre había sido hija de un pirata y aquello le había llamado más la atención, cuando crecieron su hermano Sesshoumaru había seguido los pasos de su padre y él, el de su abuelo materno, heredó aquel histórico y temido barco y con eso siguió los sueños que desde pequeño albergaba, su hermana financiaba sus viajes y les proveía de todo lo que pudiesen necesitar, aunque su relación no fuese la mejor, no significaba que no se mantuvieran al tanto del otro, la ciudad en la que vivía había sido abandonada por los grandes imperios, lo que lo molestó aún más y comenzó a asaltar los barcos de las diferentes coronas, mientras él hacia aquello Sesshoumaru distraía a las coronas, haciendo que nadie imaginase quien era

Miroku era un gran almirante, de porte elegante pero con un serio defecto – Miroku quieres guardar esas cosas – bufó molestó cuando notó como su amigo se entretenía viendo revistas de dudosa reputación, si el defecto de su amigo era que era demasiado libidinoso – vamos Inuyasha no me digas que no te interesa – mientras elevaba la revista logrando un carmín en las bien formadas mejillas del capitán – serás de bruto, acaso quieres que nos desviemos – le gritó desde la cubierta, aquel tipo de cosas eran las que lograban distraer considerablemente a su tripulación, solamente Kouga y Jakotzu no lo hacían, el primero porque el podía conseguir esas mujeres cuando quisiera y el segundo pues digamos que sus gustos eran algo distintos y el resto trataba de mantenerse a raya con él, pues no sea que él cumpliera sus sueños en un descuido, se le podría considerar como la única "mujer" del lugar pero nadie negaba que peleaba formidablemente

La tarde comenzaba a caer y el cielo se matizaba de rojo y anaranjado junto con una brisa refrescante – capitán estamos cerca del puerto – gritó uno de sus hombres desde la punta del mástil principal – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tomará llegar? – preguntó emocionado Miroku, demasiado emocionado al parecer de Inuyasha quien simplemente suspiró resignado por el comportamiento de su amigo – ya se ve el puerto, así que deduzco que dentro de una hora mínimo – aclaró logrando atraer la atención de la tripulación que aunque no lo mencionase ya añoraban estar en tierra firme y disfrutar de la ciudad en todas sus proporciones

Llegaron con quince minutos menos del tiempo estipulado, Jakotzu y Miroku bajaron para atar el barco al puerto y dieron con eso tiempo para que todos los demás se vistieran apropiadamente, Inuyasha era una persona muy delicada en cuanto a detalles y no quería llamar la atención, por ende había conseguido ropa apropiada para que sus hombres pudieran desembarcar en cualquier lugar sin que dieran punto para que sospecharán – oye guapo y cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí – preguntó seductoramente Jakotzu – creo que talvez tres días, linda – contestó al tiempo que observaba la gente caminar, no era que le interesara su compañero pero tampoco le hería sus sentimientos y mientras entre los dos las cosas estuvieran claras, él no tenía porque preocuparse de salir seducido por su compañera

- Veo que ya todo está listo – comentó Inuyasha al tiempo que descendía del navío

-Si, así es, solo espero que podamos conseguir todo lo que necesitamos – confesó Miroku al tiempo que saluda cortésmente a las jóvenes paseantes – tú no cambias Miroku – soltó mientras veía a sus hombres comenzar a perderse entre los pueblerinos – no te preocupes que todo lo que necesito lo hallare, Sesshoumaru envió a Shippo a buscar todo lo que necesitamos y lo tendrá listo para mañana – sonrieron cómplices mientras buscaban con la vista algún buen lugar para pasar la noche, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un navío de belleza sin igual atracó en el puerto

Era casi igual al suyo con la diferencia de que este poseía el toque de los barcos de las clases altas, aquellos barcos en los cuales viajaban personas de importancia y renombre mundial mientras que el de ellos era de clase moderada, escrutaron el barco con detenimiento, los tres mástiles centrales recién barnizados con velas extraordinariamente blancas, con la proa terminada en pico alzado un poco hacia arriba, la popa detalladamente curveada, la madera con la que había sido construido era de cedros, la cubierta estaba detallada con figuras y escrituras de civilizaciones antiguas, los dos mástiles extremos de al menos medio metro más pequeños que los centrales se erguían bellamente sobre la proa y la popa respectivamente mientras que en el mástil central se encontraba un pequeño compartimiento talvez para que algún guardia pudiera vigilar más ampliamente en caso de ser atacados por algún pirata, el timonel estaba hecho de roble, abajo del puente de mando se encontraban lo que posiblemente serían las puertas hacia los dormitorios de los pasajeros, la cubierta estaba completamente despejada, aquella visión hacía ver al barco impotente y dominante – Shikon no Tama – dijo Miroku mientras terminaba de examinar el navío – peculiar nombre para un barco de esa clase – contestó Inuyasha, volviendo la vista hacia las escaleras que se hacían presente y que unían la embarcación con el puerto, dejando que bajasen sus viajeros

Lo que vieron los dejó anonadados, era increíble en todos sus años de saquear barcos y visitar diferentes ciudades jamás sus ojos habían tenido la oportunidad de posarse sobre aquellas bellezas, las mujeres que conocían eran hermosas lo reconocían, pero ellas rompían con lo establecido, no se percataron en que momento Kouga había regresado con ellos cayendo en la misma conclusión que sus amigos

Entre la tripulación se encontraban tres mujeres, Kouga posó sus ojos en la primera de ellas, vestía un atuendo que se moldeaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, un vestido de color celeste que poseía un encaje blanco en el área del pecho haciéndolos resaltar, las mangas eran holgadas al final y con bordado de flores amarillas al final de la falda, su cabello rojo como el fuego lo tenía sujetado en dos coletas que caían elegantemente tras su semidescubierta espalda, zapatos de tacón moderado y que hacían juego con su indumentaria, sus ojos verdes resaltaban sensualmente y sus delgados labios la hacían verse tan dulce y frágil mientras dos largos canelones engalanaban su fino rostro

Miroku veía fijamente a la segunda que aunque se viese un poco mayor que la primera no perdía la belleza que la caracterizaba, vestía casi en el mismo estilo que la primera pero el color de su vestido era de un verde musgo con bordados geométricos, en diferentes blancos, el encaje era de color crema, los zapatos eran de color blanco y su cabello castaño se encontraba sujeto en una media coleta, sus ojos cafés en conjunto con sus sonrosados labios la hacían ver simplemente angelical

Inuyasha subió su mirada hasta la última de las viajeras, sus ojos se enfocaron completamente en aquella hermosa dama, su vestido era de color azul rey, el encaje del pecho era de color celeste, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta el codo, holgándose y cayendo sobre sus costados, esta última parte poseía un color blanco, el torso se adaptada dejando ver su bien formada cintura, su cabello azabache y brilloso, caí en cascada sobre sus hombros llegando hasta su cintura en definidos rizos, sus zapatos estaban amarrados a la altura del tobillo, poseía unos hipnotizantes ojos azabaches, espesas y rizadas pestañas, labios finos y sonrosados que no portaban maquillaje lo que los hacía más exquisitos

Las primeras dos se detuvieron a ambos lados de la escalera mientras la tercera era dirigida por un joven apuesto de piel bronceada y fornido cuerpo, sus ojos azul combinaban perfectamente con la prenda de su compañera, su melena azabache estaba sujeta en una larga trenza, todos los hombres sin excepción vestían un pantalón blanco y un saco negro con botas de igual color, por un instante los ojos chocolates se encontraron con los dorados

Las otras jovencitas caminaron sigilosamente detrás de la última, al parecer eran sus acompañantes, pasaron al lado de los chicos – buena tarde señores – saludó el capitán del navío – buenas tardes – saludaron, mientras las jóvenes les dirigían sonrisas y continuaban su camino hasta desaparecer entre la multitud – eran hermosas – comentó Kouga mientras veía de reojo a sus compañeros – cierto, como me gustaría poder conocerlas personalmente – una sonrisa lujuriosa cruzó el rostro de Miroku mientras Inuyasha y Kouga reían ante el comentario – ¿Qué paso Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ya no te interesan las mujeres? – soltó sabiendo del carácter que poseía – Feh, claro que me gustan pero creo que lo mejor será no mezclarnos al parecer no son personajes cualquiera – comentó mientras caminaba rumbo a la cafetería que había divisado segundos antes

Miroku y Kouga siguieron alegremente a su capitán hasta una de la barra del lugar, pidieron bebidas sin alcohol pues no gustaban de ellos a menos que la ocasión lo ameritase – creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado el día de hoy – comentó Miroku mientras indicaba con el vaso una mesa al final del salón – tienes razón, creo que lo más caballeroso sería platicar con ellas, se ve que están solas – aportó el joven de ojos azul mientras se levantaba de su lugar en dirección a la mesa, Inuyasha veía el comportamiento de su amigo y se cuestionó si sería correcto o no – creo que lo acompañaré, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder – musitó su amigo

Las chicas se encontraban platicando temas triviales – veo que el destino insiste en juntarnos bellas jóvenes – confesó sinceramente Miroku mientras se sentaba junto a la joven de cabello castaño – lo que compañero quiso decir es ¿Qué hacen unas jóvenes tan hermosas como ustedes aquí solitas? – mientras una seductora sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – en realidad caballeros esperamos a nuestros acompañantes – informó la de cabellera negra – bueno entonces les molestaría que las invitáramos a alguna bebida – preguntaron al unísono con lo cual ocasionaron pequeñas y empalagosas sonrisas de parte de las cuestionadas – no nos importaría jóvenes caballeros – inquirió la pelirroja

Inuyasha veía la escena fascinado con la sonrisa de la joven pelinegra, pero sus mejillas tomaron un rojo suave cuando la susodicha lo observó y le entregó una sonrisa, devolvió el gesto y continuo con su bebida – y díganme señoritas ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – vaya que las palabras del chico eran encantadores, no solo eso sino también su porte aunque su mirada dijese que podía ser un chico demasiado pícaro – mi nombre es sango – señaló la chica a su lado – ella es Ayame – mientras indicaba a la pelirroja – y ella Aome – finalizó mientras hacían una reverencia – bueno mi nombre es Miroku – continuó – él es Kouga – al tiempo que el nombrado reverenciaba aristocráticamente – y el joven de la barra se llama Inuyasha – indicó despreocupadamente

Giró sus ojos chocolates hasta la barra y sonrió – permiso caballeros – pidió mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al chico de orbes doradas, un espécimen como ninguno a su parecer, era hermoso y su cabellera plateada lo hacía resaltar – veo que es un poco tímido mi estimado joven – comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – la verdad es que su belleza me dejó sin palabras señorita – la conversación comenzó bien y los temas que hablaban eran sumamente interesantes, a pesar de llevar un buen tiempo hablando, no podían apartar los ojos del otro, era inquietante verlos cada uno por igual hipnotizaba – bueno señor Inuyasha yo… - pero fue interrumpida por que la mano de Inuyasha se había posado sobre la suya – por favor dígame Inuyasha y tutéeme creo que después de esta charla debería hacerlo – concluyó cerrando su mano sobre la delgada y suave mano de ella – de acuerdo, solo si tu lo haces también – le retó dulcemente mientras cerraba la mano, acomodándose perfectamente dentro de la de él – bueno creo que ya vinieron por nosotros, así que con tu permiso me retiro – dijo al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre y depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del capitán

Se levantó e hizo un ademán a sus damas de compañía, pues al parecer el joven que las acompañaba las esperaba afuera – fue un gusto platicar con ustedes – inquirió Ayame al tiempo que Kouga se despedía con un beso en la mano – el gusto ha sido todo nuestro – Miroku imitó el gesto y con eso se despidieron de las doncellas, caminaron hacia la barra para hacerle compañía a su amigo – vaya parece que aún tienes el don para llamar la atención Inuyasha – afirmó Kouga mientras veía como el susodicho los veía fulminantemente, terminaron sus bebidas y decidieron buscar un lugar para descansar, solo tendrían dos días más y eso les bastaría para embarcar lo necesario para continuar su trayectoria, pero en la mente del comandante no dejaba de aparecer el dulce rostro de Aome

¿Quién pensaría que el destino les tenía preparado varios encuentros más?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jajaja, de verás que si encuentran algún desajuste en la historia les pido perdón pero realmente sobre barcos no se mucho, pero no se preocupen estoy estudiando náutica a ver que tal me va, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de aquel encuentro, los chicos lograron encontrar habitaciones en un hotel modesto cerca del puerto, las habitaciones contaban con lo necesario pues no se preocupaban pues ellos jamás se preocupaban por los detalles

La noche paso sin imprevistos, la mañana se hizo presente cuando un rayo de sol ilumino perfectamente la habitación del capitán quien se desperezo rápidamente, tomo la toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, se quito su vestimenta y entró en la ducha medio dormido, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua lo despertará completamente y relajará cada uno de sus músculos, era el mejor masaje que alguien le pudiera dar

Después de algunos minutos en la ducha, salió con su vestimenta luciendo un porte elegante y sensual, sus pantalones negros se ajustaban a sus piernas dejando ver cuan fornidas eran, su camisa se encontraba abierta en los primeros dos botones por lo que dejaba a la vista su torso masculino perfectamente formado, su cabellera plateado brillaba por el reflejo de la luz sobre la humedad que aún poseía su cabello, buscó una toalla más pequeña y con ella seco su melena, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se coloco sus botas negras, cepillo sus hebras plateadas y salió para desayunar

Buenos días dormilón – su mirada fue fulminante hacia su amigo – veo que amaneciste de buenas Miroku – el susodicho expandió su sonrisa y observó detenidamente hacia las afueras del local – pues sí – contestó al tiempo que veía a su amigo – pero por favor toma asiento – le invitó y llamó suavemente a la camarera para que tomará la orden. Luego de eso, salieron pues tal y como les había dicho Sesshoumaru en una carta Shippo los estaba esperando en el muelle con el cargamento que había solicitado – hola Shippo – saludo Inuyasha mientras sus acompañantes revisaban la mercadería – buen día joven – contestó, para Shippo, Inuyasha era uno de los mejores capitanes del mundo y siempre había añorado ser parte de su tripulación pero su corta edad no se lo permitía por eso cuando se le encargaba algún mandado de él, lo hacía lo mejor posible

Perfecto – soltó alegre Miroku, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y despeino a Shippo – bien hecho chico – soltó al tiempo que observaba los majestuosos navíos que se encontraban encallados en el muelle – de nada – le gustaba oír que lo felicitaba, sabía que dentro de dos años podría formar parte de la tripulación de Inuyasha por lo que cada día se le hacía más emocionante – contéstame algo chico – murmuró el capitán – lo que sea – sonrió al saber que el chico jamás cambiará, era cierto que muy pronto tendría la edad suficiente para poder subir a un barco y formar parte de sus hombres pero lo conocía desde que tenía diez años y siempre había ayudado a recolectar lo que él necesitase - ¿Te gusta Colmillo de Acero? – inquirió viendo de soslayo el barco y al chico – por supuesto – sus ojos brillaban como los de él cuando se subía a su barco, en definitiva el chico había nacido para el mar - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? – Consultó despreocupado, mientras subía con habilidad al navío y abría la puerta para dejar bajar las escaleras – Dieciséis – corrigió rápidamente el joven, observando cada movimiento de Inuyasha

El silencio reino durante algunos minutos, Inuyasha hizo señas a sus compañeros y comenzaron a subir el cargamento – bien, eso quiere decir que dentro de poco tendrás la edad suficiente – inquirió intencionadamente, el chico trago saliva y comenzó a ayudar a subir la carga – así es – musitó al tiempo que bajaba para cargar más – bien – fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de comenzar a ayudar, al poco tiempo varios de sus hombres los encontraron y ayudaron con la actividad; para el atardecer ya toda la mercadería se encontraba en el barco, decidieron descansar un poco y regresaron al hotel para poder asearse y repararse para zarpar

Al día siguiente todos los hombres de Inuyasha se encontraban reunidos en el muelle esperando la señal de su capitán para emprender un nuevo viaje – bien señores, es hora de retirarnos – indicó Inuyasha mientras todos abordaban el barco, Shippo fue el único que se quedo en tierra pues él debía esperar que un carruaje de Sesshoumaru lo fuese a traer para regresar a la mansión con él y esperar una nueva orden – veo que el barco contiguo se fue temprano – musitó a Miroku observando el lugar ahora vacío – según rumores se marcharon durante la noche – Miroku dio media vuelta y se adentro en el barco, Inuyasha dirigió su vista hasta el muchacho y sonrió – Sesshoumaru me va a matar por esto – soltó nervioso imaginando la reacción de su hermano – Shippo sube – gritó desde cubierta, una sonrisa surco su rostro al comprender la reacción del chico

Era imposible que Inuyasha le estuviera diciendo eso, debía estar soñando pero para su suerte era realidad - ¿yo? – Consultó aún sin poder creérselo – si tú – respondió al tiempo que su nuevo tripulante subía rápidamente al barco, se quedo embelesado pues a pesar de servir por bastante tiempo a los Taisho jamás había tenido la oportunidad de subir a Colmillo de Acero – pero aún no tengo los dieciocho – bajó la vista y observó como todos los demás eran personas maduras y que estaban marcadas por las diferentes batallas en las cuales habían sido participes, en definitiva él era un novato y no deseaba crearle problemas – cierto, pero creo que sabes tanto de barcos como yo – observó a cada uno de sus hombres y dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de su corazón, el mar

Bueno Shippo – indicó sutilmente mientras extendía sus brazos y sus ojos se alzaban sobre su majestuoso barco – bienvenido a Colmillo de Acero – aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza – Kouga da la orden – mandó Inuyasha a lo que su segundo almirante al mando asintió – bien hombre, icen velas, eleven anclas, es hora de marcharnos – el movimiento se hizo presente en el navío haciéndolo cobrar vida, Shippo no pudo evitar exclamar de alegría cuando todo comenzó a tener vida – es increíble – musitó, Inuyasha lo observó de reojo y sonrío – y créeme que esto, es solo el comienzo – sabía que el chico era una promesa de capitán por lo que había decidido instruirlo y convertirlo en su sucesor

El barco zarpo en horas de la mañana, dejando una pequeña nota en el hotel donde Shippo se había instalado durante el tiempo que ellos se habían quedado, un hombre de altura considerablemente alta, buen físico y cabellera castaña se dirigió a la recepción del hotel – disculpe señorita, ¿En este lugar se registro Shippo Takena? – Consultó mientras sus dedos jugaban con una servilleta – déjeme revisar – durante algunos segundos se dedico a inspeccionar el lugar y luego de algunos minutos la señorita le habló – así es joven ¿acaso usted es Houyo Akitoki? – Preguntó tranquilamente – si, soy yo – respondió intrigado – el joven Taisho me pidió que le entregará esta carta y que la abriera directamente su jefe – le indicó volviendo a sus actividades

Salió preocupado de aquel sitio y se dirigió a su carruaje – vamos con el joven Taisho – le indicó al conductor del carruaje, los caballos se pusieron en marcha y luego de algunos minutos el paisaje cambio por un frondoso bosque, pasado el mediodía llegó a la enorme mansión a inmediaciones de la ruidosa ciudad, bajó galante del carruaje y entró en la morada, a paso rápido se dirigió al despacho donde se encontraría Sesshoumaru

Tocó levemente y espero la aprobación – adelante – fue la fría respuesta que recibió, sabía que él siempre había sido así por lo que ya no le era intimidante – con permiso joven Sesshoumaru – entró al lugar y tomó asiento frente a la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru, su cabellera plateada y sus ojos dorados le daban un toque de misticismo pero su mirada fría y calculadora podían dejar helados hasta el más gallardo guerrero - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó desafiante al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban algo por el recinto - ¿Dónde está Shippo? – Inquirió nuevamente – pues verá, su hermano dejó esta nota para usted – le entregó la carta y observó como Sesshoumaru se mostró incrédula hacia aquella confesión, era una mirada que pocas veces veía - ¿Inuyasha? – resopló por lo bajo mientras sacaba la carta y la leía, luego de que terminará de leerla y su cara mostrará todos las diferentes formas de enojo que poseía, la arrugó en su mano y sus ojos destellaban la molestia que sentía

Houyo lo veía nerviosamente, algo malo había pasado para que Sesshoumaru hubiera reaccionado de esa manera – Inuyasha eres hombre muerto – vociferó molestó, levantándose violentamente de su silla y salió de la habitación como león enjaulado, Houyo no sabía que podía hacer pero lo primero que paso por su mente era que podía decir aquella carta que pudiera molestarlo de aquella manera, observó nuevamente el escritorio y notó que la carta estaba tirada a un lado del mueble, se agacho y con cuidado la desdobló, lo que leyó lo dejó pálido y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro – jamás cambiarás Inuyasha – soltó y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana de la habitación

Oye Inuyasha y cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste a Sesshoumaru? – Cuestiono Jakotzu al tiempo que se veía en un espejo para acomodar su cabello, Inuyasha lo veía de soslayo y rió por lo bajo, aún no sabía como lo había aceptado pero al menos era buen guerrero aunque sus gustos fuesen contrarios a todos los tripulantes – pues que me llevaría a Shippo y que se buscará un nuevo asistente – aquello atrajo la atención de Jakotzu y volvió a ver al Shippo - ¿Shippo no es el mejor asistente que él ha tenido? – Preguntó al tiempo que una gota surcaba su cuello – el mejor y el único al que le tenía confianza – subrayó Inuyasha – creo que la próxima vez que tu hermano te vea será para matarte – lo sé, él quería que Shippo fuera su sucesor – le confesó Inuyasha haciendo que Jakotzu abriera desmesuradamente los ojos – eso quiere decir que le robaste a su heredero – Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente

Ahora entiendo porque acabo de sentir un escalofríos recorrer el barco – reveló Miroku mientras se abrazaba a si mismo – y créeme que todos lo sintieron – continuo Kouga al tiempo que se dirigían miradas cómplices entre ellos – así que Inuyasha ya encontró heredero – comunicó Jakotzu a sus colegas, en seguida volvió a su tarea así como los demás – solo tengo una duda Inuyasha – le musitó Miroku antes de regresar con los demás - ¿Cuál? – Consultó sin despegar su vista del mar y sus manos mantenían fuertemente sujeto el timonel - ¿Cómo entrenarás a Shippo para ser un gran capitán, si con solo ver un poco de sangre se desmaya? – un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Inuyasha, se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle, era cierto el pobre chico sufría de desmayos cada vez que veía sangre entonces como reaccionaría cuando estuvieran en una confrontación con los demás barcos, en especial contra Naraku

Busco con la vista a Shippo y lo encontró observando embelesado el mar y como el cielo se unía con él en el horizonte, bueno tendría que entrenarlo mucho, talvez demasiado para su gusto, pero no dudaba de que en cuanto hubiera superado ese temor, sería el mejor capitán del mundo – que alguien traiga alcohol y vendas – gritó uno de sus hombres mientras corría por la cubierta sosteniendo su mano izquierda - ¿Qué sucedió? – consultó el pequeño – pues es que estaba haciendo la cena – respondió el cocinero – pero no medí bien y pues me corte – indicó al tiempo que abría su mano y dejaba ver como su dedo índice poseía un corta un tanto profunda pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo

Shippo no soporto más y cayó desmayado al lado del cocinero - ¿Y a este chico qué le pasó? – Se preguntó confundido y observaba al chico preocupadamente, Inuyasha suspiro resignado y volvió la vista al mar – talvez me tomará más tiempo del que imagine – musitó mientras en su mente el recuerdo de dos ojos cafés volvía nuevamente

Para los que me preguntaron si Aome sufriría en este fic como en algunos pues les tengo buenas noticias, no soy de las autores que hacen que Aome sufra (al menos no mucho) me gusta que ella tome las riendas

Pero eso no hace que pierda la gracia de Inuyasha, gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejarme reviews, creo que la explicación de porq no respondo los reviews lo dije en mis otros fics


	3. Chapter 3

Había transcurrido media hora desde que Shippo se desmayará por el corte, pero para bienestar de todos había logrado despertar después de que fuese vendado el cocinero – ¿Cuánto estimas te costará entrenarlo? – Preguntó divertido Kouga observando a Inuyasha terriblemente molesto – lo que me tomará descuartizarte por tus comentarios – respondió rápidamente, vaya que tenía su carácter – tranquilo – levo sus manos hasta sus hombros y sonrió maliciosamente – posiblemente estaría mejor si se lo regresas a Sesshoumaru – antes de que el capitán pudiera siquiera contestarle él ya había desaparecido – Idiota – soltó al tiempo que intentaba mantener su concentración en el manejo de la dirección

Veo que amanecimos del lado izquierdo de la cama – musitó Miroku al tiempo que se posicionaba al lado derecho de Inuyasha, observaban como el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Inuyasha sonrió débilmente y continuó con la vista fija en el firmamento esperando la salida de su mejor guía – me preocupa el tiempo que me llevará entrenarlo, sabes perfectamente que Naraku nos podría atacar en cualquier momento – no era exactamente que Shippo no pudiera aprender a ser capitán pero el tiempo se estaba poniendo en su contra – te entiendo, pero ten paciencia y pide a los siete mares porque eso no ocurra aún – no era que Miroku fuera bueno con sus consejos pero de vez en cuando decía algo bueno

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas navegando cuando Akitoki, desde el punte del mástil central diviso a algunos metros humo –!!Capitán¡¡ - llamó rápidamente - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió despreocupadamente mientras jugaba ajedrez contra Kouga – se pude divisar una columna a 35 grados al sureste – informó rápidamente sin perder de vista su objetivo – _maldición _– pensó mientras rogaba porque no tuvieran ninguna confrontación pues temía por la vida de su nuevo sucesor – de acuerdo tripulación a sus puestos – vocifero, a lo cual todos le obedecieron, al parecer el tiempo no quería ponerse de su lado – Shippo ven acá – gritó al chico que se encontraba ayudando a los demás para el combate – si señor – corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha – prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás fuerte y no te desmayarás – el chico lo veo sorprendido pero rápidamente afirmo – bien, entonces toma la espada que se encuentra en mi camerino, la de funda azul y utiliza en dado caso fuera necesaria – tras haber dado la información todo volvió a la calma

Todos esperaban expectantes el momento en que se diera la orden, les faltaba poco para encontrarse con el punto, de pronto se pudo observar como un gran navío se encontraba atacando a un barco muy peculiar y conocido para tres de los tripulantes - ¿Puedes observar el nombre del barco? – Cuestionó Kouga a Akitoki – pues… veamos... creo que es… - aquellos segundos se les hicieron eternos a los altos mandos – Shikon No Tama – gritó al tiempo que tres tragaban con fuerza, de acuerdo estaba decidido, debían intervenir con rapidez – bien hombres ya saben que hacer – eso era lo único que faltaba para hacer lo que sabían hacer

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se percataron de que los tripulantes se encontraban en plena lucha contra los hombres de Naraku – esto será divertido – soltó Jakotzu al tiempo que posicionaba su arma para el ataque al tiempo que todo su cuerpo le temblaba por la emoción muy por el contrario a Shippo le temblaba por el miedo, no necesitaron de más permisos y abordaron rápidamente el barco luchando arduamente contra los hombres de Naraku, mientras algunos otros ayudaban a los heridos a trasladarse a su barco

Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga buscaban afanosamente a las tres damas que habían podido observar en el muelle pero al parecer no estaban, situación que los preocupaba aún más, decidieron dividirse el barco para poder buscarlas y de paso eliminar a los hombres de Naraku, estaban seguros de que él también estaría ahí – entonces vamos – declaró Miroku pero antes de que pudieran moverse una sombra cayó frente a ellos dejándolos inmóviles por la rapidez con que había descendido, la sombra se levantó lentamente hasta quedar de frente con ellos – pero si son los del muelle – antes semejante declaración no pudieron más que verse sorprendidos entre ellos – Sanguito – fue la inmediata reacción de Miroku que no espero más tiempo y la abrasó dejando anonadada a la chica – me alegro que te encuentres bien – confesó mientras las mejillas de la chica se cubrían de carmín y no precisamente por el comentario – HENTAI – el grito fue seguido por el estruendoso ruido de una cachetada – no cambia – ambos veían con decepción que el comportamiento de su compañero no cambiaría

Observaron detenidamente que la chica no parecía la bella e inocente dama que conocieron en el muelle muy por el contrario se veía como una chica pirata - ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? – Inquirió desconfiadamente Inuyasha, aquella forma de vestir, el barco, las chicas, los hombres, todo parecía encajar en las versiones de los demás navegantes sobre los nuevos piratas – porque estoy defendiendo el barco – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – eso ya lo sé – respondió irritado – a lo que me refiero es a… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una veloz espada que apenas y le rozó la mejilla, volteó la vista y observó que sobre el barandal se encontraba otra figura femenina – ¿y ahora? – No le comenzaba a gustar como iban las cosas – Ayame – aquella respuesta había sido de Kouga - ¿Qué? – ahora estaba seguro esas chicas eran las nuevas piratas, pero eso sería estúpido porque significaría que estaban ayudando a sus rivales marítimos – gracias – aquel agradecimiento lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

Observó como Ayame sacaba su espada del pedestal y que ahora mantenía sujeto a un pirata enemigo que había eliminado – de nada – sonrió como si nada y los observó detenidamente – oye Sango ellos no son los del muelle – cuestionó curiosamente a lo que la castaña contesto afirmativamente mientras continuaba manteniendo a Miroku en el suelo – ya veo – una risita nerviosa emano de los labios de Ayame al notar lo que su amiga había hecho – por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Aome? – aquello atrajo la atención de todos los presentes (cuando digo todos es todos) a lo que la pelirroja le contesto negativamente - no lo sé – pero el chillido de espadas chocando promovió a la búsqueda de la chica que al parecer no se encontraba en el barco – arriba – exclamó Shippo mientras señalaba la unión más alta del mástil central

Realmente esa chica era buena, mantenía el equilibrio perfectamente mientras luchaba ágilmente contra Naraku, era hermosa desde ese ángulo pensó Inuyasha pero fue entonces cuando entendió en la situación en la que se encontraba la chica – debemos ayudarla – mencionó Sango al tiempo que todos sus tripulantes buscaban alguna forma de ayudarles - ¿por qué tenemos que ayudarles si son nuestros rivales? – Si se analizaban las cosas, eso tenía mucho sentido – por la sencilla razón de que se han metido en nuestro barco y han pasado a la mayoría de nuestros hombres a su barco – señaló orgullosamente Ayame al tiempo que los demás maldecían por lo bajo – bien – aceptó molesto Inuyasha al tiempo que regresaba a su barco y le ordenaba a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo – ustedes también – gritó a los tripulantes que aún quedaban en el barco – ya oyeron chicos, muévanse – gritó Bankotzu mientras ayudaba a los demás con el traslado – Aome déjalo ahí – gritó Sango al tiempo que Ayame salía del camerino principal con un pequeño cofre

Adelántense ustedes, diles que pongan en movimiento el barco, yo me encargaré de alcanzarlos luego – después de esto logró asestarle un golpe a Naraku en el costado derecho, se lanzó por las velas del navío sacando una pequeña daga, la cual incrustó en la tela para crear un freno improvisado y suavizar la caída, para todo esto el barco de Inuyasha ya se encontraba algo lejano, todos veían inquietos que haría la chica para poder llegar al barco, pero su acción los dejó sin aliento, tomo una cuerda de amarre y realizo un nudo en cada punta, sabía que nunca en su vida lo había intentado pero debía hacerlo, subió nuevamente por el mástil derecho hasta la punta y ató rápidamente la cuerda, no contaba con mucho tiempo pues los hombres de Naraku estaba buscando formas de hacerla caer, luego de esto aprovecho el movimiento provocado por las mareas, que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta, para saltar hacia el central

De un ágil movimiento contrarrestó los golpes que Naraku le enviaba, era difícil hacer ambas tareas al mismo tiempo, pero logró amarrar fuertemente la cuerda al mástil hasta tensarla, no le tomo mucho tiempo el esquivar el último golpe de Naraku antes de lograrla embestirlo con la espada haciéndolo caer – eso le va a doler – musitó, elevo la vista y observó que todo estaba en posición – es ahora o nunca – con agilidad subió sobre la cuerda y caminó hasta el centro, todos esperaban el siguiente movimiento incluido Inuyasha que aunque no lo aceptará estaba intrigado por como Aome alcanzaría el ya alejado navío – bien – tras aquellos ánimo se colocó de frente al barco de Inuyasha y sujeto una segunda cuerda a la que yacía bajo sus pies, sujetó la otra punta de la cuerda fuertemente con ambas manos, respiró hondamente y se dejó caer de espaldas

Todos observaron atónitos cada acto que realizaba, los segundos le parecieron eternos hasta que sus manos fueron elevadas fuertemente por la tensión de ambas cuerdas, logrando mecerla, creando de esa manera un columpio para impulsarse, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo y el impulso que llevaba no le ayudaría a llegar, comenzó a mecerse más rápidamente obteniendo una velocidad más rápida y alcanzando una altura mucho más alta de lo que esperaba – debo hacerlo – pensó rápidamente en su tripulación y eso fue suficiente para darle valor a realizar lo que nunca había intentado, se meció hacia atrás con fuerza y el impulso creado fue necesario para lograr que Aome fuera enviada con fuerza hasta el barco de Inuyasha

Era increíble la sensación que sentía, por unos instantes todo su cuerpo se relajó y pudo como decía su abuelo formar parte de ese gran ecosistema, oír lo que el viento murmuraba, como las olas golpeaban con rudeza los barcos, el crujir de la madera por movimiento de las olas, por un instante todo quedo en silencio, era reconfortante aquella sensación, parecía como si volará con el viento – Aome – aquello la sacó de su ensimismamiento y fue cuando notó que estaba cerca de estrellarse contra uno de los mástiles del barco de Inuyasha – no volveré a usar mi imaginación – pensó nerviosamente mientras visualizaba alguna forma de evitar el choque – bien, eso funcionará – sujetó con fuerza su espada y espero el momento exacto

Bastaron solamente tres segundos para que Aome desenfundará su espada y la enclavará en el tronco, con la misma velocidad colocó sus pies sobre el tronco y sin soltar su espada se impulsó hacia atrás, sacándola en el acto, cayó suavemente contra el piso del barco y se levantó con normalidad – eso fue increíble – acotó Shippo mientras observaba como todos los tripulantes del Shikon no Tama celebrarán el que su capitán, como había descubierto Inuyasha, continuará con vida – pero si tú eres el chico del muelle – aquello atrajo la atención de Inuyasha que se dirigía hacia su camerino – si – fue lo único que soltó y desapareció

Parece que alguien se levanto del lado izquierdo de la cama – susurró Aome, ante lo cual todos afirmaron – bueno señoritas, bienvenidos a bordo de "Colmillo de Acero" – informó Kouga, todos sin excepción observaron cuidadosamente el barco en el que ahora se encontraban, talvez no era igual que el Shikon No Tama pero al menos se le asimilaba en algo pensó distraídamente Aome, si bien no era su idea compartir navío con otro pirata por el momento debía hacerlo – creo que esto será divertido – tras aquella afirmación el resto de los tripulantes se encargaron de darles un recorrido por el barco a los nuevos inquilinos

Inuyasha veía embelesado como la noche hacía ver más hermoso al mar pero el sonido de pasos lo alerto de que no estaba solo – aún me odias Inu – preguntó sabiendo que aquel nuevo seudónimo lo molestaría enormemente – mi nombre es Inuyasha, no INU – corrigió, no era tanto que la odiará pero no le gustaba que le mintieran y menos una mujer – creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte porque de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos – lnuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el comentario - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que yo recuerde jamás dije que navegarías conmigo – se separó del barandal y volteó para verla directamente pero fue cuando notó que aún con el manto nocturno seguía siendo hermosa

Lo sé, pero no puedo permanecer más de dos días en tierra – luego de aquella confesión se dio media vuelta y rápidamente desapareció como un fantasma


	4. Chapter 4

- Dos días – fue lo único que musito Inuyasha antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo nuevamente, ante esto, bufó molesto y dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos sobre el barandal, no podía creer cuantas cosas le habían ocurrido en tan solo tres días¿acaso esto era un castigo por haber robado al heredero de Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha lo medito algunos segundos – nah, ya encontrará a alguien – se autocontestó mientras veía por última vez el manto negro y se adentraba al barco para poder descansar mientras algunos de sus hombres se quedaban para vigilar y continuar la marcha del navío

Las olas mecían suavemente el barco, haciendo que se originará un pequeño balancín provisional, últimamente no había podido dormir, pero ¿Quién lo haría teniendo a Naraku pisándole los talones?, Aome suspiro pesadamente y trato de no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora estaban mejor protegidos que antes y tendrían el tiempo suficiente para llegar a un buen puerto y comprar un nuevo galeón, se levantó de su cómoda cama dejando ver un camisón blanco semitransparente que le llegaba hasta unos cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, dirigió sus pasos hasta la escotilla y observó embelesada el firmamento

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, agradecía el que su tripulación no hubiera tenido bajas y que las heridas fueran superficiales, medito algunos momentos la situación y decidió que en la mañana arreglaría las cosas, no es que no agradecería la ayuda obligada del capitán Inuyasha, pero no podía involucrar a más personas, giró sus ojos chocolates hasta el cofre que se encontraba en la mesa y se encamino hasta él, lo abrió y observó lo que por muchos años su familia se encargaba de cuidar, el destello que emitía era fuerte pero así de fuerte era la protección que debía darle

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente hasta su camarote, se tallo la nuca pues el cansancio de la batalla se había hecho presente y era en estos momentos cuando más extrañaba a su cama, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar que debajo de la puerta se podía distinguir un ligero brillo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y tomo una fuerte inspiración – Miroku, eres hombre muerto – farfulló al tiempo que habría la puerta encontrándose con un brillo realmente fuerte y a Aome frente a un cofre, al notar la presencia de Inuyasha rápidamente cerró el cofre y fijó su vista sobre él

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó intrigado, lo que acababa de presenciar lo había hecho sentir extraño – eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti – respondió indiferente Aome mientras tomaba el cofre y se dirigía a la puerta – supongo que fue Miroku quien te instalo aquí – murmuró recostándose en el marco impidiéndole de esa manera la salida

Aome enarco una ceja y lo observo por un largo momento – así es – contestó al tiempo que veía una buena forma de burlarlo y salir de ahí – pues ya que, lo tendremos que compartir – un momento, acaso creía que ella dormiría con él, pues si era así estaba muy equivocado – si claro – contrarrestó intentando darle puya para continuar con una amena charla ya que el sueño parecía no querer acudir – bueno, es eso o duermes afuera – frunció el seño al notar la poca cortesía que ahora le brindaba – que modestia de tu parte – soltó mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba a la cama, deposito el cofre bajo esta y se sentó esperando que él la imitase – cierra la puerta hace frío – musitó intentando no dejar notar que la noche había traído consigo un gran viento impasible

Decidió que por lo menos esa noche no pelearía con nadie, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, ya después pediría las respuestas que buscaba – bien – dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de sí y se encamino hasta la litera, se sentó al lado de la chica pero manteniendo la distancia – ¿Podrías llevarnos al puerto de Shraik? – Preguntó al tiempo que veía fijamente el suelo, Inuyasha la observó curioso – eso está muy lejos de aquí – le informó al tiempo que se despojaba de sus botas – lo sé, pero solamente ahí podremos descargar – dicho esto se acomodo en la cama en el rincón esperando que Inuyasha no preguntará nada más, pero la curiosidad era parte de él y eso era simplemente imposible - ¿Por qué precisamente ahí? – se había confiado y ahora tenía dos opciones, la primera hacerse la dormida y la segunda contestarle

Decidió que la primera era la más sensata por lo que la puso en práctica, Inuyasha giró sus dorados hasta el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba al rincón de la cama y que no contestaba, la meneó ligeramente cuando se percató de que Aome se encontraba profundamente dormida, resopló molesto por haberlo dejado hablando solo pero fue entonces cuando decidió que la imitaría; al menos el sueño lo relajaría bastante. Aome sonrió y se acomodó mejor para poder conciliar el sueño; las horas pasaron rápidamente y el astro rey comenzó nuevamente su rutina diaria, pero esa mañana especialmente no sería el canto de las gaviotas junto con el oleaje lo que despertaría a los tripulantes

- ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO – seguido de un fuerte sonido fue el despertador de todos - ¿Qué diablos? – musitó molesto Inuyasha pues aún quería continuar durmiendo – creo que uno de tus hombres fue noqueado – el chico la observó confundido pues aún no lograba salir completamente del mundo de los sueños – el grito fue de Sango – aclaró al tiempo que reía al ver el rostro de Inuyasha una vez comprendido el mensaje – si ayer no lo hice, hoy lo matare – sentenció al tiempo que se levantaba de la litera – no creo que quieras salir así – musitó la chica al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar en el mueble

Inuyasha prestó atención inquieto hasta que se observó y notó que la chica tenía razón, posiblemente si no hubieran mujeres lo hubiera hecho, pero dado el caso, lo mejor sería guardar la compostura, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que la chica nisiquiera se había perturbado por su vestimenta, la cual consistía únicamente en una pequeña pantaloneta negra – bueno, tomaré un baño – dicho esto, arregló sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, algunos minutos habían transcurrido cuando Inuyasha salió completamente vestido

Notó que ya no había nadie en el camarote por lo que respiro con mayor tranquilidad pero desde la noche había una duda que lo aquejaba¿Qué había sido aquel resplandor?, vagamente recordó el lugar donde Aome lo había escondido así que luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie se acerco a la cama y se agacho audazmente hasta divisar su objetivo, sonrió de soslayo y rápidamente lo sacó de la oscuridad donde se encontraba. Por mucho que lo pensaba, realmente no encontraba nada fuera de lo común, era un cofre común y corriente, con cautela lo abrió y abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que no había nada en el interior; debía ser una joya de gran valor como para que Aome decidiera llevárselo

Soltó un ligero suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con las actividades diarias aunque para ese día Inuyasha tenía otros planes, debía entrenar a Shippo rápido pues nunca se sabía cuando se volverían a encontrar con Naraku y lo mejor era estar preparados – llamen al médico – aquel grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con paso rápido salió del lugar hasta quedar al lado del timonel, todos corrían de arriba para abajo, la brisa matutina y el leve calor que emanaba a esas horas era realmente perfecto pero que todos sus hombres estuvieran corriendo como gallinas dentro de un corral no lo era – me puedes explicar que rayos esta pasando – pidió amablemente el chico a Jakotzu que se acercaba como si nada hasta donde se encontraba

Jakotzu lo medito algunos segundos hasta que notó que Inuyasha cada vez parecía más molesto – pues verás, decidimos que debíamos entrenar a tu futuro heredero – comenzó a decir, pero sabía que lo que seguía molestaría al capitán – emn… pues verás en medio del entrenamiento creo que se emocionó demasiado, pero al hacerlo también descuido su defensa – tomó un poco más de aire, correría sangre y no sería precisamente la suya, al menos con eso se sentía tranquila – pues que Kouga aprovecho eso y pues digamos que luego del cortó en el brazo el chico entro en estado de shock – terminó de lo más tranquilo mientras se apartaba rápidamente del camino al notar como Inuyasha parecía querer estrangular al primero que se le pusiera enfrente

No demoró mucho en bajar y notar que todo lo que le había contado la chica era cierto, pero al menos por ahora, según le había dicho Shogyo, que era el médico, Shippo se encontraba mejor y que por eso no debía preocuparse, además de que la herida no había sido profunda – bien, gracias – dicho esto se encamino hacia Kouga que se encontraba en el mástil central por si había algo o alguien alrededor del navío – buen escondite – musitó a lo lejos Ayame pero sonrió al notar que Inuyasha ya iba en camino – esto se pondrá bueno – giró su vista hacia el inmenso océano y suspiro melancólica, cuantas cosas había vivido en ese lugar, tristeza, alegría, dolor, amor; todo, no había nada que no conociera

Sango observó detenidamente como aquellos dos habían comenzado a discutir por saber que cosa y al parecer tenían buena garganta porque los gritos si que eran fuertes - ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que permanezcamos aquí? – Pregunto inquieta mientras terminaban de arreglar algunas cuerdas de las velas – solo espero que no sea mucho – sentenció Bankotzu continuando con su tarea de afilar su espada – eso espero – murmuró Sango sin que nadie la escuchase. A pesar de que Inuyasha no se lo hubiera dicho, ella estaba segura de que él les daría la hospitalidad que quisiesen pero si lo aceptaba entonces pondría en peligro a muchas personas más, suficiente con las que ya estaban involucradas como para aumentar más el número

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como muchos suponían, aquella joya era mucho más valiosa no por su valor económico sino por lo que era capaz de cumplir, su familia llevaba 200 años de protegerla, muchos habían intentado quitársela pero nadie había sido capaz hasta ahora, hacía un tiempo Naraku había logrado tenerla en sus manos y mucha sangre se había derramado, Aome juró que eso no volvería a pasar, solo esperaba que Kami la oyera; las coronas de los tres reinos no eran exactamente confiables, así que no podía dejarse llevar por ellos, solo esperaba que Rin pudiera seguirles ayudando como hasta ahora, en cuanto arribarán a Shraik tendría que enviarle una carta explicándole lo sucedido y pidiéndole un nuevo barco

Sabía que no sería difícil pero le molestaba tener que estarle pidiendo cosas, Rin era la dueña de las compañías petroleras más grandes de Inglaterra, sabía que comprar un barco sería como quitarle tres pelos a un gato, pero Aome no era de las que pedía, sin embargo en esta ocasión tendría que hacer una excepción y solicitarle ese barco, por mucho que le apenará, además ella también era una protectora de la joya así que no se podía oponer – supongo – murmuró y giro sus ojos chocolates hasta el mástil central donde encontró a Inuyasha y Kouga en pleno declaración de amor, el chico de cabellera plateado sintió su mirada y ladeo su rostro hasta toparse con ella, tardaron así algunos segundos hasta que Aome bajó la mirada y continuó su marcha hacia el camarote

Ya pasaba del medio día y era el mejor momento para poder pescar, entre cuatro personas tiraron las redes y esperaron, a decir verdad tampoco era que la red fuera grande pero estando en pleno mar abierto, era creíble que capturarán cualquier cosa, de pronto la red comenzó a agitarse fuertemente, los cuatro la sujetaron con fuerza pero al parecer aquel era un pez muy grande, demasiado para la fuerza de aquellos, el resto de la tripulación fue en su auxilio al notar que sus compañeros no podían. Inuyasha veía interesado lo que pudieran haber capturado sus hombres; pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más y la brisa se encargo de decirle quien era su acompañante – veo que es un pez bastante grande – musitó expectante de cada movimiento que hacían para poder subir al animal

– si, es un tiburón blanco – explicó el chico al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia su camino – dijiste que querías ir a Shraik ¿cierto? – corroboró sin voltear a verla – si – contestó, unos segundos más tarde dentro del barco un enorme tiburón blanco se encontraba meneándose ferozmente para poder regresar al mar pero al parecer todos sus movimientos eran inútiles, al cabo de cinco minutos 8 personas llevaban al pez dentro de la cocina para ser preparado como se merecía

El movimiento de sus caderas era como un hipnotizador que él simplemente no podía evitar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, Inuyasha se lo había advertido en la mañana, pero que podía hacer, no era él quien lo estaba haciendo, era su mano maldita, Sango caminaba lentamente por todo el barco, no era tan grande como el de ellos pero al menos podía albergarlos a todos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y no precisamente por el viento sino por cierto órgano que se encontraba frotando su parte trasera, acaso no podía entender. El estruendoso ruido de una cachetada cortó súbitamente el ambiente, haciendo que más de una persona suspirará resignada – idiota – vociferó completamente enfurecida, al tiempo que se giraba y se alejaba del lugar dejando a un noqueado Miroku en el piso inferior

Mientras tanto en Bristol, Inglaterra, una gran y elegante fiesta se llevaba a cabo, en ella se podían encontrar las figuras más poderosas de aquellos tiempos, entre ellos se encontraba Sesshoumaru quien iba acompañado de Houyo – al parecer tenía usted toda la razón – acotó el castaño al tiempo que notaba que todos aquellos sujetos que el plateado le había dicho estaban en ese lugar – sería un buen lugar para hacer tratos o destruir a todo un conglomerado de sujetos asquerosamente ricos y ambiciosos – el albino observó con cautela a todos y cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban hasta que su mirada dorada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos cafés. Así que ella también se encontraba en aquel sitio, entonces tendría que ser más cauteloso, a pesar de que no tenía ni una sola mancha en su reputación, sabía que solamente una persona conocía perfectamente sus intenciones tras las negociaciones y esa persona era Rin Higurashi

Rin notó que Sesshoumaru también se encontraba ahí así que supuso que sería por la misma razón, realizar más y mejores tratados con los más poderosos industriales del país y obtener cuanta información le fuese necesario para poder derrocar a las coronas, ambas familias odiaban a los reinos y serían capaces de cualquier cosa para hacerlas caer, todo menos unirse, en los últimos cincuenta años a pesar de tener el mismo objetivo, ambas familias se habían declarado la guerra, los motivos eran desconocidos pero al menos desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes sucesores, esto debía quedar en el pasado, conforme el tiempo pasaba se hacía más difícil obtener lo que querían, para poder realizar su objetivo debían trabajar juntos, ambos lo sabían pero era más difícil de lo que aparentaba

Prontamente una sombra se hallaba a su lado – veo que tú también estás aquí – murmuró con la elegancia que la caracterizaba – supongo que buscamos lo mismo – murmuró mientras se servía un poco de ponche – si – contestó mientras observaba detalladamente todo el lugar – ¿Bailas? – Cuestionó Sesshoumaru mientras le tendía una mano – generalmente no lo hago con mis enemigos, pero creo que puedo hacer excepciones – con pasos lentos avanzaron hasta la pista donde varias parejas bailaban al compás de la música – nunca hemos sido amigos, lo tengo claro, pero tengo que hacerte una proposición – murmuró Sesshoumaru contra su negra cabellera

- ¿Cuál? – Elevó su vista hasta quedar fija con la del chico – únete a mí – un leve seño frunció su delicada frente, intentando encontrar el verdadero motivo de la oferta, los Taisho eran conocidos al menos por su familia por hacer tratos de doble trasfondo – que ganaría yo – no se andaría con rodeos, el ofrecimiento era demasiado extraño para su gusto – no me gusta aceptarlo pero si queremos encontrar lo que buscamos debemos trabajar juntos – una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron levemente, sabia que no estaba mintiendo y al menos esta vez, podía confiar en él, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle un fuerte ruido silencio el lugar en cuestión de segundos


End file.
